Its Always My Fault
by PossesedRoguey
Summary: Full summary inside, Rogue runs away from ther mansion and goes to live with the brotherhood, there is a pairing with Rogue, Romy or Reitro! Help me pick which one!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys I hope you like my first X-men Evolution Fanfiction. well its about Peitro and Rogue but other people get thrown into the story, I don't even know whats going to happen. haha. I just go with the flow!! Well have fun reading it.I cant promise to update a lot but I will try! Talk to you later.. you can IM me on Moonlight15@aol.com or PossesedRoguey for AIM!! Adios  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION!!! I WISH I DID, BUT HAHA YEA RIGHT THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!!!!  
  
PossesedRoguey 


	2. Fk you Jean!

It's Always My Fault  
Chapter 1  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ROGUE!!!YOU LIKE TO HURT PEOPLE DON'T YOU!!! JUST GET OUT NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAYS"  
  
This phrase echoed in Rogue's mind  
  
"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAYS"  
  
Why would someone, anyone, want her there. She would eventually just accidentally touch them and hurt them  
  
"NO ONE"  
  
That's right, she thought, no one knows how I feel, they all won't get within 5ft of me.  
  
YOU LIKE TO HURT PEOPLE  
  
I don't like to hurt people, but usually it's the people that want to touch me, then they say I touched them on purpose.  
  
IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT  
  
"Well you know what JEAN. IT IS ALWAYS MY FAULT" Rogue shouted into the rain.  
  
Earlier on in the day some little new boy named Jake or Techno, for his ability to touch anything technical and absorb all knowledge from it, had come up to her and started talking to her. Her powers had come up to topic and he asked if she would touch him and help him figure out a problem he had with his little "girlfriend" but he couldn't explain it. Rogue said no that it was too dangerous, that she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Then he sighed and asked if he could at least see her hands because no one had at the institution. She agreed because she liked the kid, the little boy didn't have that many friends' cause he knew everything and everyone thought he was a smart mouth. She took off her glove and he all of a sudden, grabbed her hand. He instantly fainted because of the power she took, Rogue yanked her hand away from his put her glove back on, in a hurry and picked up the little boy. Just then she heard a scream, it was Jean Grey. She ran up and took the little boy from Rogue and shouted the exact same thing that had been in rogue's mind for the past 5 hours.  
  
Rogue sighed at the memory and shook her head, right after Jean had said that she ran up to her room and packed all of her clothes and ran out of the institution. To take her to the place she is now.  
  
"Roguey?" A voice snapped her back from her nightmare world and into her nightmare reality.  
  
She snapped around to where the voice was and started to take off her glove and shouted "Who are you? And what do you want" She darted her eyes around the rain trying to adjust to the darkness that had just fallen over the city.  
  
The voice replied in a slow tone, as not to scare her "Roguey its me, Quickie, What happened to you, Why are you not with the x-geeks?" he asked for once in a slow normal tone and not in a fast tone that he usually uses.  
  
She looked up and saw Peitro standing right in front of her, she looked up at him with her emerald green eyes and hugged him tightly around him and placed her head on his chest and stared crying lightly. She had heard him gasp, when she hugged him tightly and smiled slightly.  
  
She felt his arm go around her and hugged her closer, she looked up to him and he lifted a gloved hand and stroked her cheek, she leaned into his hand, because no one ever hand touched her like that. Sure people touched her, but never with this kindness and gentleness, and no one, no one had ever touched her face.  
  
"Come on Roguey, lets go home" She looked up and him and nodded and finally spoke with a small voice "Yes, home" he took her gloved hand in his and walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I plan on writing more. tell me if its okay. I am going to do a Rogue/Peitro so don't convince me to do other wise!! If anyone knows a good website where there is good Reitro please tell me!! Thanks a lot  
  
Moonlight152 


	3. Welcome back!

It's Always My Fault  
Chapter 2  
  
When they walked through the door, they heard a shout  
  
"Peitro, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FAST!"  
  
Rogue looked at Peitro's other hand and saw that he had been carrying groceries. She looked over to who was shouting at him and saw Lance, or Avalanche. Lance just then noticed rogue still hugging Peitro's frame  
  
"ROGUEY" someone shouted from, behind lance and jumped right in front of him. It was Toad, he smiled and took her gloved hand and kissed it and bowed his head. Rogue just looked at him, then her glove and saw slime covered in it, she then smacked him upside the head and wiped off her glove with his clothing  
  
"Well, what was that for, I just greeted you home" Toad said looking all innocent. She just glared at him in response. Lance had walked up from behind Toad and picked him up and threw him across the room and shouted "PICK UP THAT MESS YOU MADE IN THE KITCHEN TOAD" She heard Toad grumble about something or other.  
  
She let go of Peitro's waist and said to them "Hey guys, uhh. Do y' mind if I stay here For a while, until' I got a place to go?" she asked hopping that they would say yes and she didn't have to go back on the street.  
  
Lance walked up a pat her on the back quite hard and said "Of course you can Roguey, you don't have to find a place to go, you can stay here as long as you like." She looked over at Peitro and he nodded then said "HereI'llshowyouuptoyourroom" She looked at him and semi-glared but smiled slightly afterwords, At least he was back to normal and wasn't going soft on her anymore.  
  
She grabbed her bag she had set on the floor earlier and walked up the stairs to the first door to the right. She sighed as he opened her door; it looked exactly like it had when she left it.  
  
"We hadn't touched it since you had left, we knew you would be back with us" said Fred coming out of his room. She looked at him and nodded, as a sign of thanks, and walked into the room to put her things away.  
  
When she walked down stairs about half and hour later, all the boys were sitting at the table arguing with each other. When the door shut, it made a small slam and everyone turned to her, Toad was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey Roguey, uhh since your living with us and all could you uhh.. Cook?" She looked at them all and at that exact same time all of their stomachs growled. She looked at all of them again and said "Fine! But don't expect me to cook every meal, I'll be teaching you guys how to cook while I'm cooking your food"  
  
They all nodded and sunk their heads down and got up. She started cooking and all of them gathered around her, Rogue was kinda getting claustrophobic and said "But not tonight, I've had enough of people for one day." Fred and Toad ran into the livingroom and started playing Video Games, Lance went outside for a small walk, and Peitro sat down on the counter across from Rogue and stared at her.  
  
She continued working as she felt Peitro's stare bore into her back, She started cooking pasta and garlic bread. After about 15 minutes into the cooking she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and stared back at Peitro and shouted "WHAT?" He smirked in reply. He jumped of the counter and walked toward her, she held her ground and he stopped about 3 feet away from her and asked "what did they do to you?" she sighed knowing that the question would come up sometime.  
  
She continued cooking and began to tell Peitro they way everyone thought that she didn't belong here and that her powers could only be used for evil not good. She then told him about no one would be within 5 feet of her, and finally told him the story of what happened that very day.  
  
He nodded and took in the full story and then asked one of the questions that she really couldn't answer herself "Why did you leave us?" She paled at this. She turned around, set the timer for 15 minutes and stared to explain "I-I had to, I couldn't control my powers I didn't want to hurt one of you, I thought if I went to that school they would teach me. The professor's were even more confused that me, they didn't help me and they told me was not to touch anyone and how to fight against evil. I really don't know why I left, only that reason was for sure, but I guess I had to get away. I had to find out why I lived, and whom I belong with. I found the answer about a week ago. We were fighting you because of, oh I forgot, well I couldn't hurt you guys, then it hit me, you guys are the ones who helped me in the first place." She smiled and walked up and saw him smile too.  
  
"Quickie, Do you mind helping me learn to control my powers?" rogue asked, he smirked and nodded "Of course I will Roguey, you mean everything to me" and right after his last words he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey hey, no no that's not the end of the story I wouldn't be that mean! Mwhahaha, so next chapter Peitro is going to help rogue, what if she touches him... Dun DUNNNN.. lol hope ya like it. sorry about Rogue's accent its really hard to type it like southerner would say.I'm not a southerner.. I live in CALI! Well see ya next chapter.oh and if ya want to give me suggestions my screen names are:  
  
AIM: PossesedRoguey AOL: Moonlight152@aol.com  
  
Bye bye!!! OH but if you are going to e-mail me please put the title as Fanfiction cause I get a lot of junk mail see ya when I see ya  
  
Moonlight152 


	4. Cookin like a pro!

It's Always My Fault  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After Rogue finished cooking she called the guys in for dinner, and screamed out side for Lance to come in. As she set the food on the table all of the boys walked in, except Peitro. She then asked "Hey guys, where's Quickie?"  
  
They all shrugged and kept right on eating, she sighed and went up to his room, which was 2 doors down from hers'. She opened the door with out knocking, he wouldn't care, and she saw him lying on the bed and was drawing something. Rogue snuck up from behind him and looked over his shoulder to try and see wheat he was drawing, but as soon as she saw the hair of the person he was drawing he snatched it under him so that she could not see it.  
  
"Ahh come on quickie, let me see! I promise I wont tell anyone who you are drawing" She asked/begged.  
  
He smirked and said "Sorry Roguey, I'm not going to let you see it, well until it has finished"  
  
"Ahhh. oh well, come on food is ready!" she got up from behind him and walked out of the door with him right behind her  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Rogue woke up, feeling refreshed and actually feeling good that morning, she then heard a sudden shout from downstairs.  
  
"Toad! Don't scream so loud, Roguey and Peitro are still trying to sleep", she then noticed that she was in Peitro's room. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, she started to freak out, but then remembered that last night she started to panic and had horrible nightmares. She started scratching herself in the middle of the night, making red marks across her skin. During her nightmare she was trying to get her skin off of her, so in reality she started doing the same thing.  
  
Peitro had heard her panting loudly and her tossing and turning, he walked over to her room and saw her covered in red marks. She had a high fever and had her covers were thrown off of her. He ran and shook her awake and picked her up and carried her to his room where he could keep a close watch on her. When he set her on his bed she woke up and started panicking and trashing around.  
  
Peitro held her in his arms until she clamed down and rested her head against his chest, he stroked her hair and whispered meaningless things into her ear. He set her down on his pillow and hugged her around her waist, making sure it was covered, which it was. Then he hugged her even closer and they both fell off the sleep.  
  
She saw Peitro sound asleep and still hugging her waist with one arm. She smiled and bent down really close to him and whispered in his ear "Wake Up Peitro, its time to get up" he smiled in his sleep and mumbled, she smirked and got up close to him again and screamed "Quickie GET THE HELL UP!" He jumped really high when she said this and glared at her and grabbed his ears because they were hurting. She got up and walked to her room.  
  
There she proceeded to get undressed and take a shower, after that she sat in front of the mirror and apply her make-up. She just had finished putting on her lipstick when a knock came at her door. She walked up and opened it, she saw Peitro standing therewith his shirt in his hand and watching her.  
  
She then looked him up and down, His stomach was perfectly flat with a tight 6-pack and muscular arms, she then realized she was looking and looked down at the ground. She then asked, "Yes? What can I do for you?"  
  
He smirked knowing that she was looking at him. He then asked, "Breakfast?" she sighed and nodded then he said, "Then meet in the basement, I'm going to help you today with your powers." She nodded and grabbed her gloves and slid them on as she was walking down the stairs. When she got down stairs all of the guys were sitting there waiting for food, she grabbed 10 eggs and made scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. After everyone ate she went down stairs to find Peitro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Id right more right now but I'm sooo tried... so this is it for this chapter and ill write another one when I wake up. goodnight.  
  
Moonlight152 


	5. yea chapter 4

It's Always My Fault  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Rogue walked down the stairs to the basement she decided o take off her gloves, that would be the first step. Just as she was taking off her last glove she saw Peitro sitting on the floor, in a meditating form. He heard her come in and opened his eyes, he then signaled for her to come and sit next to him. She did that but put on a very confused face.  
  
He then said "I heard my father talking about you once, and he said that the only reason that you can't control you powers is because you don't know the full extent of your powers. So right now we are going to "dig" in deep into you and find what you are fully capable of. This requires a lot of mediation, I had to do this for my self but my father was instructing me, I'll try to do what he did." She nodded, knowing that his father was a respectable person but lost her likeness for him when he tried to kill her. She still had respect for him, it's just she didn't want to be within 10 feet of him.  
  
Rogue got in the same position and made sure she was comfortable and closed her eyes and opened her mind as Peitro had instructed earlier. She felt a hand go onto her shoulders and immediately tense up and snap her head around to see whom it was.  
  
Peitro then said "Calm down, its just me, now close your eyes and try to. uhh how do I put this with out sounding like I'm trying to get you have sex with yourself." At that statement she opened her head and gave him a confused glare look. He laughed it off and saw she was still giving him that glare.  
  
"Okay feel your way around your body from the inside, see if you can locate your other powers, but don't open your eyes and try to look. This needs to be your instincts only, and I know you are going to have a hard time because of all of those other people memories but just try to get past that, and locate there power source. See if you can still use their powers, I have a suspicion that is your other power, you just have to dig out their powers. Try and locate.uh.. Lance's" Peitro said trying to sound as normal as possible, but not doing a very good job of it  
  
"Soo your trying to say, go into the memories that have been there, that I have tried to forget and take the power source and use it?" she asked still slightly confused at what he was asking her  
  
Peitro nodded and said "Exactly, just trust me. I remember it was such a shock for you when you saw these memories of other people, but once you have seen it its like a re-run movie you have already seen. It won't be as bad"  
  
She closed her eyes and immediately started seeing things that she had already seen, flashes of memories, she pushed past these and saw that she was in a room of some sort. Her mind was kind of like a file cabinet, except none of the papers were sorted. Then it dawned on her of what she had to do, she had to sort the right memories into the right file, then when she needed to use there powers again she could and do it quickly.  
  
She then picked up the first paper she saw and saw a flash in front of her eyes, it was of a blue little creature getting laughed at in the circus. Kurt, she thought and went over to the filing cabinet an placed that paper/memory in the file labeled Kurt. She smiled thinking this was easy enough, then she looked down and saw many papers on the floor, there was probably around 200. She then sighed and started picking up papers, seeing flashes and then placing them where they belong. The amazing thing was that she remembered whose memories were whose, even if she didn't know the person that well.  
  
About 2 hours later, she was almost done and heard a faint name calling her from her room. She placed the last paper in the cabinet and walked out to see who it was, as soon as she walked out of the door she opened her eyes and saw Peitro's eyes extremely close to her. She jumped back and gasped and held her heart because it was beating so fast. As soon as she calmed down a little bit, she passed out because of the intensity of the memory she had in her brain.  
  
Peitro picked her up and carried her to her room and set her down, he knew this would happened, it happened to everyone. He covered her with a black blanket that was always there on the bed. She moved around in her sleep and then found a comfortable place and went into a deep sleep. The last thing you could hear in her room was a sound of a door being shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
All righty, that was it. I am writing all these chapters on my laptop because my computer just broke.. So I haven't even put this story on ff.net right now. I'm just writing in advance. Well hope ya like it  
  
Moonlight152 


	6. Enter in problem

It's Always My Fault  
Chapter 5  
  
When rogue awoke the next morning she felt better that she ever had! She was feeling like she could fly and do everything possible. She smiled for once and decided not to put her makeup on this morning, she was going to try and touch someone. She really wanted to kiss Peitro but she didn't think she had enough courage.  
  
Rogue walked downstairs and heard nothing, they were probably asleep she thought.  
  
"Might as well make breakfast, hum. waffles sounds good" Rogue then walked into the kitchen and got out all of the ingredients. By the time she was half way done cooking all of them, she heard somebody sniffing very loudly at the door, she turned and saw Fred with a big smile on his face. He walked over to the already cooked waffles took them to the table and started to wolf them down. She shook her head and said "Save two for me" he then nodded and took another plate that was close by and placed 2 waffles on them and started eating the rest.  
  
She then placed another waffles on the stack, to have it taken right away with a green slimy tongue. She snatched her hand back and glared at toad, she then took another waffles out of the waffle maker and set it down. Then the table shook and the plate moved to where Lance was sitting.  
  
"Show-offs" she mumbled she then looked around her to make sure Peitro wasn't around and took another waffles out of the waffle maker. She set it on the plate, she looked over at the table, looked at the boys, they all thanked her and went to different parts of the house.  
  
She looked over and saw two waffles still sitting over there for her. She took the second waffles out of the maker and set it on top of the other one, she then felt two arms go around her waist. She tensed up and turned around and saw Peitro's head on her shoulder looking at the waffles then up at her, she smirked and then started making the waffle, and she buttered and put syrup on it. She cut a piece and moved it up to her mouth slowly, teasing Peitro and ate the bite slow and seductively. He groaned and took the fork out of her hand and cut another piece. He then lifted it up to her mouth and placed in near her mouth, she opened her mouth and he placed it in there and slid the fork out.  
  
After she had finished chewing, he spun her around and leaned into her. She lifted her head to meet his and felt his hands go down onto her ass. She leaned into him more and his head moved down toward her lips. Her head automatically moved up and her lips meat his.  
  
She gasped as he pulled her into him even more. She opened her mouth slightly when she moaned and Peitro took it as an invitation, his tongue slid into her mouth, she then let him explore her mouth then she felt his tongue start to play with her own. She moved her tongue back and they started a sparing match. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she heard someone cough. She immediately pulled away, as did Peitro and saw the rest of the brotherhood standing there all smirking. Her face turned bright red and looked down.  
  
"We were wondering how long it would take you two to hook up, Toad you owe me 20 bucks" Lance said with a smirk and turned to Toad. Rogue blushed at the first part but got mad at the second part.  
  
"You were making bets on ME!" Rogue yelled loudly, she started to walk toward lance but two arms held her back. She turned and found Peitro holding her close to him, she then stepped back into his arms and just glared at them.  
  
"Uhh. we got something to do.talk to you later Roguey" Said toad and hopped out of the room very fast, the others followed him. Rogue smiles and felt Peitro tighten his grip, which made her look at him.  
  
"Don't worry about those geeks, just think about what you just did" Peitro said with a smirk. Rogue looked confused for a second then realized that she could touch people now!!!  
  
"I-I can touch you!!" she exclaimed, she hugged him and lifted her head to look in his eyes. He smiled at her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss again. She sighed in contentment and opened her eyes after they had stopped kissing her.  
  
"Trying to persuade her a little too much mon amie?"  
  
Rogue spun around and saw one of the hottest guys she had seen. He had light brown hair with deep black eyes with red pupils, he had an excellent body. She could see that even under his trench coat, and his face so so so. sexy. those were the only word that described him. Then she thought for a moment and repeated the words in her head  
  
"Persuade??" she said and looked over at Peitro with a very angry glare in her eyes that could have killed a demon.  
  
"Uhhh." Peitro looked like he needed desperate help.but Rogue was not going to give him any slack for this one..  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey guys!! Hoped you like it!! So what do you think I will do?? Romy or Reitro??? Hahah that's for me to know and you to find out isn't it??? Well have fun imaging the next chapter! IM me on Moonlight152@aol.com or PossesedRoguey for AIM.. Have fun!! Adios!!  
  
PossesedRoguey 


End file.
